<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Dressed Up And Nowhere to Go by GemmaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020365">All Dressed Up And Nowhere to Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose'>GemmaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (IDW 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Clothing Kink, Dom/sub, Electricity, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overheating, Shibari, Size Difference, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suspension, Temperature Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vigilem and Hot Rod have... an understanding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hot Rod/Vigilem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Dressed Up And Nowhere to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the eons, Vigilem had bonded to many Speakers, all of whom he had loved, had cherished. His latest was no exception, though it was the first time in many gigacycles that he had gone from one Speaker to another without the first perishing. But Skystalker had not been able to find him again, after the Tether fell, and Hot Rod had. Hot Rod had found him, but Vigilem was delighted to find that his newest Speaker lacked a strong enough bond to simply order him around. Freedom, after so long in total service to his Speakers, was something he was loathe to relinquish.</p><p>Even better, Hot Rod <i>understood</i> this, without Vigilem having to explain himself in glyphs that his little Speaker could confer to his superiors. Understood, and was willing to meet Vigilem where he stood, rather than attempting to force a stronger bond that would grant him the power which Cybertron expected of their Titan-speakers. And so, here they were, Hot Rod living aboard Vigilem, each order relayed through his Speaker obeyed in exchange for an equal demand made of that same Speaker.</p><p>Vigilem settled back into his ship mode with a satisfied hum, turning his focus inward, to where Hot Rod waited in the link chamber for the request he now knew to expect. Vigilem considered his options, seeing through the cameras placed all around the room how the lovely little speedster held himself so tall and proud, yet kept his spoiler canted in submission. Such an obedient spark, this one, and yet such <i>fire</i> burned in him, a delicious contrast that Vigilem would never tire of, one which would only grow more pronounced as Hot Rod grew into his role, grew more sure of his power and more comfortable in their arrangement of mutual submission.</p><p>“You look lovely today, my flame.” he purred, quietly delighting in how Hot Rod shivered at his voice.</p><p>“What do you want of me this cycle, Honoured Vigilem?” Hot Rod asked, looking up at the ceiling, hands clasped reverently in front of the flames which decorated his chestplate, beacon and warning in one.</p><p>“As much as I ever want, darling Speaker.” he manifested a projection of his helm in the center of the room, viewing Hot Rod from that vantage point as he considered his options. “The question is what I will <i>have</i> of you.”</p><p>“You have all of me, Vigilem.” Hot Rod’s spoiler fluttered as he smiled warmly. “I know I asked much of you. How can I repay your gracious cooperation?”</p><p>“I would like to see you clothed.” he said after a moment’s thought. Hot Rod wore the paints of a Speaker well, but Vigilem had wondered since the bright little speedster set pede in his halls what Hot Rod would look like done up in the clingy garments one of his previous Speakers had loved to wear for him. “There is a closet, in your quarters. Pick something, and return here wearing it.”</p><p>The Speaker who had left those garments had only ever worn them in the privacy of their own quarters, but hot Rod was his only occupant now, privacy was hardly a concern.</p><p>“As you ask, my Titan.” Hot Rod bowed deeply, and Vigilem let his avatar flicker out as he shifted his awareness to cameras in his halls, following Hot Rod to the Speaker’s Quarters. He debated for a moment whether he should watch his Speaker decide, then snapped his attention back to their link chamber. No, he would be patient, grant his Speaker some privacy while Hot Rod selected something to wear. He could know, if he wished, but not knowing was somehow more enticing. The last of his Speakers to reside in those rooms had collected quite a variety of attire for Hot Rod to choose from, everything from tantalising pieces of lace to full-skirted dresses to clingy full-frame suits which revealed as much as they concealed.</p><p>He wasn’t sure which one Hot Rod would pick, but then, it didn’t matter so much did it? Hot Rod was his Speaker now, and would remain so. Vigilem would see the mech in everything that fit him, eventually.</p><p>He sensed when Hot Rod left the Speaker’s Quarters, and let his excitement seep into his field, permeating the air within his halls. It had not been long enough for a good number of the options, but the possibilities which remained were no less tantalizing for being easy to don. He manifested his avatar again, and watched the door hungrily, making no attempt to conceal his eager anticipation as Hot Rod approached the link chamber. When the door did open, his engines revved powerfully enough to vibrate the floor Hot Rod stood on. His Speaker had chosen a clingy, shining black piece which hugged the contours of his torso, the sleek material ending at the bottom ridge of his chestplate save for two points which rose up to frame the plating over his park. At the lower edge, the material ended half a handspan above Hot Rod’s pelvic plating, dipping down in a sharp V to a strip which was only barely wide enough to cover his array, not even close to reaching the outer seams of his modesty plating.</p><p>“Beautiful.” Vigilem purred, and flexed his wall panelling to reveal the cables within. “I’m going to touch you now.” he told Hot Rod, cutting power to some of the bared cables and unplugging them from their lower ports to lift and reach out towards his Speaker. “I’m going to see you overload in this lovely garment, and then I will strip you of it and wring every spark of pleasure from your frame.”</p><p>Hot Rod’s engine revved, the temperature in the room climbing by a few degrees, which was rather impressive considering the size of the link chamber. “What do you want me to do?” Hot Rod asked, stepping closer to Vigilem’s reaching cables.</p><p>“Submit to me.” Vigilem replied immediately. “Obey me. Overload on my command, and my command only.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best, Vigilem.” Hot Rod nodded, stepping into the embrace of Vigilem’s cables. His plating was so hot it made Vigilem’s cables ache, and e purred at the sensation, loosing thinner wires to reach out and join the supporting cables in binding Hot Rod, criss-crossing in a pleasing web across his Speaker’s vibrant plating and shiny black attire. He rubbed one of the thicker cables against Hot Rod’s modesty panel, and purred his approval when it snapped back.</p><p>“Good Speaker.” he rumbled, leering at where the stiff material of Hot Rod’s chosen garment had drawn taut across his spike, trapping it at half pressurisation while also drawing it tight against Hot Rod’s lovely little valve. “Such an obedient mech.”</p><p>“Only for you.” Hot Rod smiled, the flash of denta only brief before Vigilem’s cable rubbing against the material over his valve made him moan, loud and shameless. Vigilem almost wished he had other inhabitants, at that moment. Other mechs to hear the lovely noises Hot Rod made, to understand that the Speaker belonged to Vigilem in spark and frame.</p><p>“Good.” Vigilem rubbed his cable over Hot Rod’s valve again, and again, watching the speedster squirm, feeling his spoiler tug against the wires binding it and relishing the delicious moans which left Hot Rod’s vocaliser as the wires rubbed against his spoiler’s sensitive edge. “Tell me, Speaker, are you enjoying this?”</p><p>“Of course.” Hot Rod replied immediately. “I am yours, Vigillem. Your pleasure is my pleasure.”</p><p>“That it is, Speaker.” Vigilem nodded his avatar’s helm. “Bare your spark for me.”</p><p>Hot Rod arched in the cables binding him, chestplates parting as far as the garment he wore would allow. Not enough for a mech of his own size to initiate a sparkmerge, but plenty enough for Vigilem to admire his Speaker’s spark, a gleaming blue jewel reserved for his optics only. He slipped a pair of wires into the gap, returning power to them to trail charge directly along Hot Rod’s spark chamber, making his Speaker cry out sharply, his field rioting with ecstasy and frame trembling with the effort of not overloading.</p><p>“So well-behaved.” he murmured, his voice pitched to resonate in Hot Rod’s struts. “And so strong of spark, too.” he twitched one of the wires over to spear through the corona of Hot Rod’s spark and splay charge over the surface of the crystal within, prompting a high wail and a splash of lubricant from his Speaker’s valve, Hot Rod’s thighs trembling, mouth open and panting- oh, the garment covered his abdominal vents didn’t it? His pretty little Speaker already ran hot, and now he must be running even hotter, with two major vents sealed off.</p><p>“Next time you wear this, I think I’ll ask you to my spark chamber.” he mused, stroking Hot Rod’s spark and purring at how the mech writhed, drinking in Hot Rod’s overwhelmed whimpers and the frantic pulse of his field, trying so hard not to overload without permission. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?” he asked, tracing the second wire in Hot Rod’s chest around the bared edges of his spark casing, sprinkling sparks of charge on the sensitive metal intermittently. “Would love to be so close to my spark you can feel just what you do to me.”</p><p>Hot Rod <i>whined</i>, more lubricant splashing out to puddle on the floor beneath him. Vigilem made a mental note to find a proper false spike to test his Speaker on, one of these cycles. He was sure his previous Speakers had possessed such interface aids, toys he could use to pleasure them despite the incompatibility of their frames. “Please.” Hot Rod gasped, voice crackling with static. “Vigilem, please, I can’t-”</p><p>“Soon, my flame. Soon.” he purred, pressing harder with the cable rutting against Hot Rod’s valve. “First, let me tell you what will happen next time you don this garment.”</p><p>“Please.” Hot Rod sobbed, and Vigilem wrapped his Speaker in a cloud of <i>affection pride confidence</i>, silent encouragement that he trusted the mech’s self-control.</p><p>“Do you know, my Speaker, what it is like to bare your spark against a Titan’s? To take charge directly from my core, and overload on it?”</p><p>Hot Rod shook his helm, every mouth-vent accompanied by increasingly staticky whines.</p><p>“I will tell you.” Vigilem murmured, lowering his voice as a mech of Hot Rod’s stature would when telling a secret only for the audials of their listener. “To take charge straight from my spark is a <i>risk</i>, Hot Rod. To overload on receiving it, a greater one.” he zapped Hot Rod’s spark, and let his field wrapped around Hot Rod show exactly how arousing his Speaker’s reaction was. “If I overload you with my spark’s charge, some of it may remain. May linger in orbit around your spark, drawing energy from your frame, riving you to bare yourself to me again and again, desperate for enough energy to sustain it.”</p><p>Hot Rod’s field flickered as if he wanted to ask a question, but he was far beyond speech, his spark spinning faster with Vigilem’s every word. “You’ve never heard of such a thing, have you?” he asked rhetorically. “Precious few of your stature have the raw power to perform such a fission. To create, with raw pleasure, a new spark.”</p><p>Hot Rod arched hard enough some of the wires entrapping him lost their hold, the intricate pattern dissolving, and Vigilem decided to take pity on the mech. “Overload for me, Hot Rod.” he ordered, and delivered twin shocks to Hot Rod’s spark and spark casing, jamming the cable between his thighs up against his array at such an angle as to grindd directly on his node through the garment.</p><p>Hot Rod <i>screamed</i>, his spark flaring bright enough to blind a lesser mech, frame spasming near violently as Vigilem cycled his Speaker’s own outpouring of charge directly back into the mech’s spark, extending Hot Rod’s overload until he abruptly went limp, engine and fans screaming. A bluescreen overload, excellent.</p><p>Vigilem unwound the wires which had decoratively ensnared his Speaker, and set to stripping off the shiny black garment with them, his thicker cables supporting Hot Rod’s weight. Only once the mech was bare, all his vents free to do their part in cooling his frame, did Vigilem move Hot Rod from his perch in the air, bearing him out away from the wall to lay him on a dry patch of floor, stroking tenderly over Hot Rod’s seams as the slender wires plugged themselves back into their connections in the wall.</p><p>“Rest, my Speaker.” he murmured, flexing the flooring to cradle Hot Rod’s frame just the way his Speaker liked it. “Rest, and dream of me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [<a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose">Link</a>]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>